


touch

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 电影《环太平洋》背景设定，NC-17，首发8/19/2013





	1. Chapter 1

　　“我们到了。”飞行员说。  
　　即使戴着耳机也遮不住直升机隆隆的轰鸣声，迪尔姆德贴近窗子向前方看去，阴沉的天空下，海湾雾气弥漫，浪涛拍打着临海矗立的巨大钢铁大坝。这座大坝实际上是两扇仓门，上面漆着仓库的号码“4”，是Shatterdome洛杉矶基地的一部分；整座基地建筑高约500英尺，简直是一只蹲伏在海边的狰狞巨兽。（注1）  
　　直升机降落在基地顶层的停机坪上，迪尔姆德向飞行员道了谢，摘下耳机弯腰走下直升机。一个身材魁梧男人正站在不远处看着他；那男人有火焰般的红发，留着粗犷的络腮胡，没穿军装外套，衬衫袖子卷到手肘处，显得有些不修边幅。但他有着比起军人来更像王者的威严气势；就算迪尔姆德没有在猎人学院里见过他，也一定认得出他是洛杉矶基地的负责人，伊斯坎达尔将军。  
　　迪尔姆德走到他面前，习惯性地行了一个标准的军礼。  
　　“迪尔姆德·奥迪纳报到，长官。”  
　　“欢迎加入洛杉矶基地。”伊斯坎达尔用他那豪爽的大嗓门愉快地说，和迪尔姆德握了握手，然后像老朋友一样拍了拍他的肩膀，顺势推着他的后背，带着他穿过停机坪，走进一架大得离谱的电梯。  
　　“最近的情势这么紧迫，游侠又实在太少，幸好把你争取到了我们这里。”伊斯坎达尔说，按了按钮，电梯开始下行。  
　　自从人类为了抵抗怪兽而成立PPDC以来已经过了六年时间，各个国家地区的基地陆续建成，巨型机甲的开发日趋完善，人类靠它们打了很多场胜仗。猎人计划得到了民众的广泛支持，这也给了PPDC足够的信心，不顾消耗甚巨的资金建造更多的机甲——他们的计划是每个基地至少两台——而此时与资金紧张相比更为严峻的问题是，能驾驶机甲战斗的驾驶员数量太少。  
　　迪尔姆德刚刚从专门训练机甲驾驶员的猎人学院毕业，和他同期的毕业生只有他的搭档库丘林一人。尽管他们合作的成绩非常优秀，但眼下没有哪个基地同时缺少两名驾驶员，所以他们被分配到了不同的地方。  
　　电梯停了下来，迪尔姆德跟着伊斯坎达尔通过一段宽阔的走廊走进一片由玻璃幕墙隔断的、堆满各种仪器的区域。“这里是任务指挥室，”伊斯坎达尔说，他们经过数张堆着仪器和图表、电脑显示器上贴着备忘条的凌乱办公桌，迪尔姆德看到有些机器和资料上面岌岌可危地放着咖啡杯。他们在面向一面大玻璃窗的操作台边停了下来，一个叼着烟的长发男人坐在转椅上转了个身，看着他们，然后站起身来。  
　　“这位是机甲技术部和科学顾问韦伯·维尔维特，如果有人向你提起‘艾尔梅洛伊二世’，也是在叫他。”伊斯坎达尔介绍道，“这是迪尔姆德·奥迪纳，我们的新游侠。”  
　　“你好。”韦伯说，一手夹着烟，伸出另一只手和迪尔姆德握手。  
　　他穿着一件深红色的外套，里面的白色T恤上印着世界地图和“大战略”的字样。这基地里的人穿衣风格还真是随便。  
　　迪尔姆德说了声你好，然后视线就被韦伯身后窗子外的东西吸引过去了。  
　　玻璃的另一边就是机甲平时停放的仓库。一架猎人机甲此时就在那里，巨大的钢铁头部正对着指挥室的窗子。  
　　伊斯坎达尔注意到了迪尔姆德的视线。“你的机甲，”他说，“来吧，我带你去看看。”  
　　他们离开任务指挥室，乘电梯下了一层。走廊的混凝土墙壁上漆着“机甲技术部”的字样和平面示意图。  
　　他们走进一间充满了嘈杂的机械声和人声、像是工厂车间般的房间，有许多穿着深蓝色工作服的工作人员在工作台旁边忙碌。伊斯坎达尔提高嗓门叫道：“吉尔伽美什！”  
　　站在房间中央正和一个工作人员说话的男人向他们这边看过来。他穿着与其他人不同的橄榄绿色连身工作服和黑色军靴，手中拿着平板电脑。看到伊斯坎达尔在向自己招手，他随意地一摆手打发了那个工作人员，向他们走过来。迪尔姆德觉得他有些眼熟；他的金发似乎在周围这些钢铁与机械的衬托之下熠熠发光，非常英俊，而且很年轻——迪尔姆德觉得他可能要比自己年轻，他迈步的样子不像军人，倒像一只信步而来的狮子。而当他站在迪尔姆德面前，用那双红色的眼睛直视着他时，那种漫不经心又相当有压迫感的目光令迪尔姆德又不太确定这个关于年龄的猜测了。  
　　“这是吉尔伽美什，我们的机甲技术部首席顾问。”伊斯坎达尔对迪尔姆德说，又转向吉尔伽美什：“这就是我向你提过的那个，迪尔姆德。”  
　　吉尔伽美什从鼻子里哼了一声表示记得，似乎对迪尔姆德的兴趣就止于此。他转身向一扇门走去：“跟我来。”  
　　迪尔姆德和伊斯坎达尔跟着他走出那扇门，来到外面的一个平台上，整个机甲仓库的景象完全呈现在眼前。  
　　仓库大约有三十层楼高，无比宽阔的空间使沿墙装设的数道简单的金属楼梯和平台显得单薄狭小，像是由火柴棍搭建而成的一般。一架暗色涂装的猎人机甲矗立在他们前方，被固定在固定架上。一些工人聚集在它左臂旁的脚手架上，似乎在进行调试；那些人和它比起来简直就像是一堆塑料玩具兵。它有着极为优美流畅的外形轮廓，迪尔姆德曾在新闻中见过它，他做梦也没想到有一天自己能成为它的驾驶员。  
　　“愤怒格里芬（注2），”伊斯坎达尔介绍，语气相当骄傲，像是在炫耀自己的孩子：“三代机甲，高81米，采用重量轻、高强度的合金建造，保证敏捷度与防御能力。胸前装设等离子加农炮，另外也有冷兵器和低温武器。这些材料和武器装备差不多都是由吉尔伽美什提供的。自投入使用以来共消灭五只怪兽。”  
　　迪尔姆德想起来了，他肯定是在时代杂志的封面上见过吉尔伽美什——军火帝国的年轻王者，军方的长期合作人，在猎人计划中为机甲的建造提供了大部分的技术及武器支持，因此被招入PPDC，他有些奇怪吉尔伽美什为什么不在总部香港基地。  
　　不过这些想法只闪现了一瞬间就从迪尔姆德的脑海中消失了。他注视着前方这架沉默的钢铁巨人，感到心脏怦怦跳动，简直迫不及待——他当然不是为了想当英雄或是个人荣誉这种不成熟的理由才成为游侠，但是一想到可以真正走进一架正在服役中的机甲，使它按照自己的意志动作起来，这种念头仍然令他像个刚刚拿到玩具的十岁孩子般兴奋。  
　　“怎么只有他一个人？”他听到吉尔伽美什在问伊斯坎达尔，“另一个驾驶员呢？”  
　　“另一个？”迪尔姆德发出疑问，“我以为这里只缺少一个驾驶员。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他，那神情好像他根本没资格插话一样，然后他们两个一起把目光转向伊斯坎达尔。  
　　伊斯坎达尔清了清嗓子。“我有个想法，”他说，“我想让你们两个人一起驾驶格里芬。”他停了下来，看着他们的反应。  
　　迪尔姆德的职责就是服从上头的命令，如果能够达成记忆同步，不管和谁搭档他都无所谓，毕竟消灭怪兽才是最终目的。但是吉尔伽美什事先似乎并不知道伊斯坎达尔做出了这个决定，他又看向吉尔伽美什。  
　　吉尔伽美什面无表情，一手拿着平板电脑敲打着另一只手的手心。  
　　“你已经向总部提交申请了？”  
　　“是的，而且他们同意了。”  
　　“谁允许你擅自做出这种决定？”  
　　伊斯坎达尔是吉尔伽美什的上级，但他却对吉尔伽美什这种无礼的态度无动于衷，反而心情很好似地说道：“别这么说嘛。迪尔姆德是学院最优秀的学生，他的战斗能力和你的通感配合，肯定能成为机甲时代以来最强的搭档。”  
　　他又转向迪尔姆德，用拇指指了指吉尔伽美什：“这家伙可相当厉害，参与过机甲的升级调试工作，经历过无数次通感测试，几乎能和任何人达成记忆同步，测试数据也非常惊人。”  
　　吉尔伽美什仍然面无表情。  
　　“虽然驾驶机甲也无所谓，但是你这种做法实在让我非常不爽，伊斯坎达尔。”他说。  
　　“找机会罚我喝酒吧。”伊斯坎达尔豪爽地笑了几声，看了一眼手表。“快到午餐时间了，你领他去宿舍区吧。从现在开始好好培养一下默契。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔直接走上旁边的楼梯离开了，吉尔伽美什和迪尔姆德对视了几秒钟，转身回到车间里，走向电梯，迪尔姆德只好跟着他。  
　　为了缓解一下僵硬的气氛，迪尔姆德问道：“你是猎人学院哪一届的？”  
　　吉尔伽美什在走廊里停下来，转身不耐烦地看着他。  
　　“我不是猎人学院的。”他举起平板电脑敲在自己肩膀上，像是懒得向迪尔姆德解释清楚般简单地说：“我是军方聘请的顾问，不是军人。你，”他随手指向一个路过的士兵，“带这位游侠到宿舍区去。明天早上八点钟给我到顶层装配室报道，进行通感测试。”  
　　他说完就转身离开了。  
　　“请这边走。”那个年轻士兵说，显然对迪尔姆德很感兴趣。  
　　“还真是不好相处。”迪尔姆德看着吉尔伽美什的背影自言自语，烦恼地发现在刚到达基地的几个小时之内，自己就已经开始担心起能否与新搭档顺利进行记忆同步的问题了。

-TBC-

 

注1：洛杉矶基地的设定为自设  
注2：格里芬：狮鹫


	2. Chapter 2

　　八点钟整，迪尔姆德已经在更衣室换好操作服，来到位于基地最高层的驱动器装配室。吉尔伽美什不在那儿，他等着工作人员帮助他安好外层的装甲和脊髓夹，心想自己是不是要等在这里，直到伊斯坎达尔通知他吉尔伽美什最后拒绝了做驾驶员，他们需要给他找个新的搭档。然而工作人员示意他进驾驶舱去；他把头盔夹在胳膊底下，走过金属栈桥时厚重的鞋子踏在上面砰砰作响。这是他第一次穿上真正的游侠操作服，和学院里那些模拟机配置的衣服不同，更舒适，也更轻便，应该是量身打造的——昨天他报到之后就到医务室去测量了身体数据。不过他还不知道制作这身操作服也是机甲技术部的工作。  
　　出乎意料，吉尔伽美什已经在驾驶舱里了，穿着和他一模一样的黑色操作服，站在右侧的1号位边上。他差不多和迪尔姆德一般高，但是看起来比他单薄一些。  
　　他向迪尔姆德看过来，似乎还稍微点了一下头，虽然脸上仍然没什么表情，但也比昨天那副不耐烦的样子友好多了。  
　　迪尔姆德也向他点了点头。没有必要说什么——虽然他们两个现在的关系和陌生人没什么差别，但是过一会儿之后，他们之间的联系和对彼此的了解将会比这世界上的任何两个普通人都更深刻。  
　　他们戴上头盔。  
　　任务指挥室里，伊斯坎达尔抱臂站在操作台前。  
　　“驾驶员就位。”韦伯说。  
　　“开始吧。”  
　　“测试开始。投放驾驶舱。”  
　　“第一次测试开始。”电脑合成的女声用没有起伏的音调说道，“检查驾驶舱门，准备投放。”  
　　“驾驶舱门锁定确认！”工作人员在无线电里喊道。  
　　“投放准备就绪。”韦伯开启开关。  
　　迪尔姆德深吸一口气。  
　　驾驶舱——机甲巨人的头部——像是失速坠落的电梯一般急速下降，与正下方仓库中的机甲身体部分对接，锁定；动力系统启动，机甲头顶、胸口和双肩的灯光亮起。  
　　“开启神经搭桥系统，倒数计时，30……”  
　　迪尔姆德在猎人学院时在模拟机上进行过无数次同步测试，此时他并不紧张，但仍然觉得在操作服中自己的心跳声听起来格外地大。  
　　“神经搭桥开始。”  
　　迪尔姆德闭上眼睛，放松身体。  
　　他被扯进了记忆的漩涡之中。在真正的机甲中与模拟机里完全不同；很难描述这种感觉，就像是喝了几杯兑水加冰块的威士忌之后结结实实地来了一大杯真格的，所有感官都受到了冲击，回忆鲜明而强烈。他的大脑正跟随着神经搭桥系统回溯过往，并将他拉向另一个与他不相干的记忆，将要把它们糅合为一体；紧接着，在迪尔姆德的头脑一角，非理性的、属于本能的直觉察觉到了不对。  
　　他看着自己二十几年来的记忆在脑海中飞速流过，像是纷乱又不失秩序的影片剪辑；他能感觉到另一个记忆的存在，却像是一个放在一边没有打开、碰触不到的匣子。  
　　“右脑半球校准。”  
　　他的记忆追赶上了另一个记忆，脑海中突然一片空白。  
　　“左脑半球校准。”  
　　“准备激活机甲。”韦伯说，手悬在开关上方，警报在这时突然尖叫起来，显示屏上的机甲示意图红了半边。  
　　“警报，2号失准。”  
　　“2号，迪尔姆德失准了！”  
　　“怎么回事？”伊斯坎达尔弯腰看着显示屏。  
　　“迪尔姆德去追兔子了，吉尔伽美什，你听到了吗？”韦伯对着话筒大喊。  
　　驾驶舱中，吉尔伽美什看向身旁，迪尔姆德仍然闭着眼睛，保持着神经搭桥开始时的姿势，一动不动。  
　　  
　　过了好一会儿，迪尔姆德才发现自己正走在遍布碎砖与汽车残骸的柏油马路上。他心中模糊地想着他们是遭到了恐怖袭击——他听到金门大桥的方向传来尖叫声、爆炸声和阵阵巨响，还有怪异的、不像是地球上的生物所能发出的吼叫声，也看到了正在移动的巨大物体。但是他没有时间去思考这一切，他的大脑正被恐惧和一种茫然感占据；他一步一步走向一辆被水泥砸得看不出原形的白色轿车，他的舅舅正跪在那辆车旁边，怀里抱着什么东西。  
　　“是你的错，”芬恩说，他的声音和看向迪尔姆德的目光中满是愤怒与恶毒，就好像在他面前的根本不是一个只有十六岁的少年：“格兰尼娅！都是你的错！”  
　　迪尔姆德看着他怀中那个血肉模糊的躯体，就在几分钟前，他还在电话里和她说过话。  
　　“你这个——你这个遭到诅咒的家伙！”  
　　迪尔姆德转身逃开了，他本来想要解释，可是心中的一个声音小声地在说芬恩是对的，如果他强硬地拒绝见她，她就不会到这儿来；他无法继续面对自己的舅舅与自己内心中一起发出的责难，他只能逃走了。他看不到不远处那个怪物遮蔽天空的影子，也没有意识到正有无数碎石、钢筋与汽车的残骸从天而降落在自己身边；他不知道自己该去哪里，直到身后传来震耳欲聋的崩塌声，脚下的大地也随之颤抖。  
　　他扑倒在地上，当震动平息下来时，他支起身子，回过头去，漫天的尘土散去一些之后，他的身后只有一堆大厦倒塌之后的废墟。  
　　头脑在这时反倒清醒了一些，他想起了今天自己本来是要去见在这附近进行作品展览的父亲。他在这幅末日的景象中拔足狂奔，以对一个少年来说惊人的速度和耐力跑到了展览会场。  
　　他的父亲不在那里，他在后面的停车场上找到了他，把他从两辆车的缝隙里拖了出来。他那时还不懂在车祸中随意移动被挤在两辆车中间的伤员可能会造成大出血，但是他已经用不着担心这个了；他的养父手里还握着手机，他像他的舅舅抱着格兰尼娅那样把他抱在怀里，机械式地拿过那个手机，划亮屏幕，呼叫界面上显示着他的名字，而他的手机早就不知道丢在哪里了。  
　　他呆呆地看着战斗机呼啸着掠过上空，直到有救援人员找到他，想把他从地上拉起来，带他去避难，而他只是紧紧抱着养父的尸体。  
　　“你帮不了他什么了，孩子，放手吧。”  
　　“不，”迪尔姆德说，根本没发现自己正在哭，“救护车在哪里？你们得送他到医院去。”  
　　他不肯放手，直到两个人一起拉着他，把他的手臂掰开。  
　　他跪在地上，跪在废墟中间，听着救援直升机越来越近的轰鸣，抬头注视着夕阳与爆炸的火光一起燃烧的天空；当他再次看向自己的前方时，弥漫的尘烟之中，有人向他走了过来。  
　　一个穿着黑色装甲一样的服装的金发男人，迪尔姆德觉得自己认识他，但又想不起他是谁。那人向他伸出了手。  
　　“来。”他说。  
　　迪尔姆德伸出手去，握住了他的手。

　　被从记忆迷失中拉出来时，迪尔姆德有一会儿根本不明白究竟发生了什么。他看着眼前的驾驶舱，但不知道自己正在看着什么；耳朵里像是堵上了一团东西，警报声和通讯器里传出的大声询问遥远而模糊。然后他慢慢意识到自己正倒在地板上，上半身靠在吉尔伽美什的怀里，吉尔伽美什正扯着他的领口，让他的呼吸更顺畅一些，同时摸着他脖子上的脉搏。  
　　“没事了，”他听到他对通讯器那头气急败坏的韦伯说，“他清醒过来了。”  
　　  
　　两个个小时之后，迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什并排站在伊斯坎达尔的办公室里，面对着办公桌。伊斯坎达尔半坐在桌子边上，抱着双臂看着他们。  
　　当迪尔姆德觉得再也忍受不了这种沉默的气氛时，伊斯坎达尔开口了。  
　　“你们两个是怎么回事？我可是对你们寄予了很大的希望啊。”他说，语气里没有愤怒，倒像是个对学生失望的老师，这让迪尔姆德觉得更内疚了。  
　　“非常抱歉，”迪尔姆德说，“我不清楚为什么会……”  
　　“不是你的错。”伊斯坎达尔打断他，“吉尔伽美什？”  
　　吉尔伽美什也抱着胳膊，毫无愧疚地与伊斯坎达尔互相对视，冷笑了一声。“你这是在指责我吗？”  
　　伊斯坎达尔皱起了眉。“你我都知道你能随意控制记忆同步，决定在记忆同步中释放多少记忆，甚至选择同步到什么程度。如果你想做得更好的话，今天的事就不会发生。”  
　　迪尔姆德惊讶地看着吉尔伽美什。他在猎人学院的时候曾听说过，有人可以完全控制记忆同步，一般来说这几乎是不可能的事；因为人的大脑思维复杂而充满不确定性，神经搭桥系统等于把大脑完全敞开，一个人的思维将与另一个人分享，将一切大脑活动与其交融，再反馈给双方；可以说在那个时候两个人已经融成一体，也相互制约，思维像两张绞缠在一起的渔网，无法挣脱。而控制记忆同步就像一个人巧妙地让渔网交错在一起，却只有他才知道该怎样解开那些结一样。  
　　他从不认为这样的人真正存在，而现在这个传说中的人不但就站在他的眼前，还成为了他的搭档。  
　　“我承认我今天有些超前了，”吉尔伽美什满不在乎地说，不像在承认自己做错了事，反倒像在炫耀自己有做错这件事的能力。“不过你为什么认为他就没有任何责任？你也该看看他的脑子，伊斯坎达尔，他根本就不信任我。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔的目光转向迪尔姆德，迪尔姆德尴尬极了，而且无法反驳。他的确认为吉尔伽美什不好相处并且傲慢，但更关键的是他曾说过“要我驾驶也无所谓”——他无法对吉尔伽美什驾驶机甲的动机产生认同感，也许这也是今天同步失败的原因之一。  
　　伊斯坎达尔看着他们，然后叹了口气。  
　　“我要你们明天再测试一次。吉尔伽美什，拜托了，认真起来。”他说，与其说是命令更像请求，“我相信你们两个一定能成为最强的搭档，而我的直觉从不出错。如果有必要的话，我会把你们关在同一间房间里。好了，回去休息吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　迪尔姆德一觉睡到接近晚餐时间，但醒来时仍然觉得累。记忆同步失败本来就给大脑带来了不小的负担，而陷进记忆迷失里真切地再次经历最不愿想起的回忆又让他一直在做噩梦，刚醒来时他甚至觉得口腔里和喉咙口还残留着在梦中狂奔时吸进了满嘴空气里的尘土的感觉。  
　　晚餐时他独自坐在食堂一角的一张长桌旁，也许平时就很少有人坐在这里，也可能是大家都看出他不想被打扰，始终没有其他人过来坐在这张桌子旁。吃过饭之后他的心情好了很多，不光因为填饱了从早餐之后就一直空着的肚子，还因为这里的伙食不错——毕竟在猎人学院时他们可不是每餐都有餐后甜点。然后他去了活动区消磨时间，基地的活动区有几张乒乓球桌、一个小型篮球场和阅览室。阅览室不大，但杂志和报纸都能保证及时更新到最新一期，也有不少畅销小说。他在那里翻着《国家地理》，等到九点多钟，基地里的人大部分都已经回到宿舍的时候，他起身把杂志放回书架，决定去训练室出一身汗再洗澡睡觉。  
　　格斗训练室里果然如迪尔姆德所想，静悄悄的空无一人。不过一般来说其他人也不会使用这里。灯光有些暗淡，房间中央的地毯上有大片明显的磨损痕迹，钉在墙上的架子上排放着练习用的木棍，吊在铁架上的大沙包上打着补丁。迪尔姆德脱掉靴子和上衣，拿出一卷绷带缠在手上；挂在一旁的几副拳击手套看起来还很新，也许有人经常保养。  
　　显然不久之前还有人在使用它们，也经常使用这里。迪尔姆德还没问过之前的两名驾驶员为什么退役。  
　　他绕着地毯小步跑了一圈，做了一套热身动作；刚对着沙包揍了几拳就感到有人正看着他，他回过头去，吉尔伽美什站在门边。  
　　“果然，”吉尔伽美什说，“听到声音就知道也不可能是别人了。”  
　　他仍然穿着工作时穿的那件连身工作服，迪尔姆德看着他走到地毯边缘，停下，一手叉腰姿态随意地站在那里。迪尔姆德想起了关于他的年龄的问题，他在《时代》上看到关于吉尔伽美什的报道是在去年，标题大概是商业帝国有史以来最年轻的所有者之类的，如果不是其中提到了猎人计划，迪尔姆德很可能不会记得。报道中提到吉尔伽美什20岁，也就是说他今年只有21，比迪尔姆德小两岁。迪尔姆德还是有些佩服他的——在这样的年纪接手庞大的家族产业，参与猎人计划，甚至能控制通感。而迪尔姆德高中毕业之后就参了军，服役四年后进入猎人学院。他们根本就不是一个世界的人。  
　　迪尔姆德不知道吉尔伽美什加入猎人计划多久了，如果他参与过机甲系统的升级，想必时间不短。他不明白既然他在PPDC的基地，在战场上待了这么久，为什么还能以那么随便的态度驾驶机甲。也许因为他是个天才，这一切对他来说都太容易了，所以他才能满不在乎；也许因为他没有在猎人学院中接受过严酷的训练，驾驶机甲对他来说不过是另一场测试，所以他才会把真正的生死战斗当做游戏。  
　　迪尔姆德扶住还在晃荡的沙包，尽可能和颜悦色地问：“所以你到这儿来是为了？”  
　　“刚好路过罢了。”  
　　“是吗。也是。你在技术部工作，平时用不着这个场地吧。”  
　　对于这句暗带讽刺的话，吉尔伽美什只是挑了挑眉毛，露出了一个似乎意味深长的笑容。  
　　他们互相对视着安静了片刻，迪尔姆德终于忍不住问道：“你为什么同意驾驶机甲？”  
　　“为什么要问？你明天就都知道了。”  
　　“那也得你给我看才行。”迪尔姆德咬着牙说道。  
　　吉尔伽美什微笑着，好像迪尔姆德给出了一个令他感到满意的回答。  
　　“这么说吧。猎人计划代表了目前的最高科技水平，让我们看到人类在被逼上绝路时究竟能走多远。当人类明白这可能是一场灭顶之灾时，只用短短不到一年的时间就开发出了猎人机甲，建立了人脑控制巨型机器的通感系统，可以说是怪兽的出现促成了一大科技创举。可当人类打赢了之后，威胁人类的怪兽成为了电视节目和电影中的新题材，游侠成为了漫画英雄式的明星。可能招致毁灭的东西反倒成了娱乐，创造了一个新的时代，这可真是人类历史舞台上又一出带有讽刺意味的大戏。而后台不正是看戏的最佳位置吗？不但可以看到这场戏从彩排到演出的过程，还可以看到观众的反应，既然观戏的过程这么有趣，我也不介意偶尔走上台前。”  
　　因为太过震惊，有一会儿迪尔姆德说不出话。  
　　“你就是为了这个……？这是战争！是关乎人类生死存亡的战斗！你竟然抱着这种想法驾驶机甲？”迪尔姆德难以置信地大声质问，同时想到了伊斯坎达尔——他是看中吉尔伽美什的能力才让他成为驾驶员的，可他知道他的这些想法吗？如果他知道的话，为什么还要坚持让吉尔伽美什驾驶机甲？  
　　“人们成为游侠的动机也是多种多样的，”吉尔伽美什似笑非笑地说，沿着地毯的边沿踱了几步，迪尔姆德的目光跟随着他：“实际上动机像你一样单纯的人寥寥无几。真是有趣……你所有的亲人都死于旧金山K-Day，但你成为游侠却不是为了报仇，而是你认为自己应该力所能及地去做正确的事情。这样想是因为你觉得自己对他们的死负有责任吧？你想参加战斗，是因为不想让更多的人遭遇和你一样的悲剧，你把对怪兽的恨意转移到自己身上，认为拼上性命去消灭它们是自己的责任。”  
　　“停止，”迪尔姆德说，“停止你的分析，你又知道什——”  
　　 他没有继续说下去，咬住了嘴唇。他意识到吉尔伽美什所说的都是正确的，而他也确实什么都知道。  
　　吉尔伽美什以一种胜利的姿态看着他。  
　　“为了达到目的，你与谁搭档又有什么关系？接受现实吧。我是最优秀的一个，伊斯坎达尔是不会改变主意的。明早八点第二次测试，在这段时间内想想清楚吧。”他说，转身离开。  
　　“等一下。”迪尔姆德在他身后叫住了他。  
　　迪尔姆德拽掉手上的拳击手套，从架子上取下两根棍子。  
　　“知道游侠增进默契的训练吧？就算没上过猎人学院，作为驾驶员这也应该不在话下。反正我也没得选了，为了明天的测试，我们这就来增加一下默契如何？”  
　　这当然是借口。迪尔姆德只是想稍微教训一下这个自大狂，让他明白做一名游侠可不是那么简单的事。他知道为了面子，吉尔伽美什十有八九会答应，果然，吉尔伽美什脸上带着让人捉摸不透的表情回到了地毯边。  
　　“既然你这么要求。”他说，脱下军靴，光脚走上了地毯，同时解开连身工作服上衣的扣子，脱下上衣，把两只袖子绑在腰间。他已经戴上了军牌，工作服里面穿着和迪尔姆德身上一样的由军方统一发放的黑色背心。令迪尔姆德感到意外的是，他虽然看起来很瘦，但肩膀和手臂上都有着相当漂亮和精练的肌肉线条，而且从背心下的轮廓来看，胸肌和腹肌也不差；但是和在海军陆战队服役并且在猎人学院以最优秀成绩毕业的迪尔姆德相比还是差得远了，迪尔姆德自信对付一个在健身房锻炼身体的公子哥儿不在话下。  
　　吉尔伽美什接过迪尔姆德扔过去的棍子。  
　　“开始吧。”迪尔姆德说，把棍子抡了个圆，摆出准备姿势。  
　　吉尔伽美什舒展了一下肩膀，两只手臂自然下垂，右手握着棍子把端的三分之一处。  
　　他们在地毯上相对走着弧线，互相对视，警戒着慢慢拉近距离，就像两只观察着对方、绕着圈子踱步伺机扑上前去的野兽。  
　　迪尔姆德决定先发制人。他猛地向前蹿出两步，举起棍子对着吉尔伽美什由上劈下。他的速度不论是在军中还是在学院里都无人能及，吉尔伽美什绝对躲不过这一下。他向下劈时有意将棍子稍微向右移了半分，避开了头部要害，手上放轻了力道，这样一棍子下去不至于让对方锁骨骨折，但肩膀也要淤青好几个星期了。  
　　再次令迪尔姆德出乎意料的是，吉尔伽美什似乎预料到了他的行动一般，以几乎同样快的速度提起手上的棍子在身前抡了个半圆，拨开了将要砸在他左肩上的武器，以难以置信的力道顺势向下压了下去。两人之间的距离瞬间缩短，迪尔姆德看着眼前那双红色的眼睛危险地眯了起来，手上一用力弹开了他的棍子，后退两步和他分开。  
　　只一轮交手迪尔姆德就已经明白，这不是外行能达到的水平。他们再次相对绕着圈子，迪尔姆德感到血液沸腾了起来，刚才的那番对话和想要让吉尔伽美什难堪的想法此时已经不再重要了；他的战斗本能被势均力敌的对手唤醒，渴望着一分高下。

　　任务指挥室里，韦伯摁熄香烟，靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰。今天并不是轮到他值班，但是回到宿舍不是看电视就是打游戏，也实在没什么意思。他让椅子转了半圈，今天值班的两个人都缩在自己的电脑显示器后面，显然是在偷偷上网。韦伯拉开自己办公桌的抽屉，把手伸进最里面摸了一罐藏好的啤酒出来。基地里没有明令禁酒，但一般来说在韦伯这样的职务，还有游侠和士兵都是不允许喝酒的；不过在不当班的时候偷摸喝一点也无所谓，只要别喝醉了就行。  
　　“格里芬状态怎么样？”伊斯坎达尔的声音在身后响起来，把他吓了一跳。在他回头的时候，伊斯坎达尔从另一边伸手拿走了他手里的啤酒。  
　　“没问题，系统重新设定过了，吉尔伽美什也检查了硬件。”韦伯说，想抢回啤酒，但伊斯坎达尔打开喝了一大口。  
　　“格里芬没问题，有问题的是你的那两个驾驶员。”韦伯没好气地说。  
　　伊斯坎达尔看着外面调暗了灯光的仓库中的机甲。“他们两个只是缺少对对方的信任，只要明天记忆同步成功，互相了解之后就好啦。”  
　　韦伯哼了一声。“问题就出在这里。吉尔伽美什会那么容易就给别人看他的脑子？他们两个是缺架。让他们像普通驾驶员选拔那样打一架就好了。”  
　　他话音刚落，就听到走廊上有人一路跑了过来。技术部的一个工作人员在门边刹住脚步，对他们大声喊道：“快来！迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什在格斗训练室！”  
　　韦伯和伊斯坎达尔对视了一下，跟着办公室里值班的另两个人一起冲了出去。  
　　他们赶到训练室时，已经有很多人聚在门口围观，只能听到房间里传来棍棒相交的清脆声音。韦伯跟着伊斯坎达尔分开人群挤到前面去，伊斯坎达尔手里还拿着啤酒。  
　　迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什都经历过专业级的训练，两个人攻击、格挡、躲避的动作都带着充满力量的美感，像两只优雅的大型猫科动物。不知道他们已经打了几个回合，暗淡的白色灯光下，他们的额头和肩膀都因为汗水而闪闪发亮。  
　　“这可真是不好了。”伊斯坎达尔小声说。  
　　他们并不是在进行驾驶员日常训练式的比试，不是在进行“对话”，不是在通过预测对方的动作来增加彼此之间的默契，而是在真正地对打。看得出他们出手时根本没有顾及会不会伤到对方，不会在棍子将要痛击到对方的身体之前停手。要想不受伤，就只能尽全力挡住对方的一击——迪尔姆德的招式仍然带有军人的习惯，讲求速度与力道，精准地直攻对方的弱点，而吉尔伽美什则侧重于技巧，出其不意，角度刁钻。看起来谁都没占到谁的便宜，两个人你进我退，倒也确实保持着某种步调，没有谁急进。  
　　虽然说着不好却没阻止他们的伊斯坎达尔饶有兴味地摩挲着胡子：“你看，我就说吧。他们两个各有擅长，互补的话一定很强。”  
　　韦伯看着吉尔伽美什一个后仰，迪尔姆德挥出的棍子擦着他的头皮抡过，心想刚才这一下要是打中，明天就用不着进行同步测试了，别说让他们互补，以后连机甲的武器技术支持都得玩完。不过幸好到现在两个人都没有挂彩。  
　　迪尔姆德变换着角度格挡吉尔伽美什一连串的猛攻，对方在最后一下时将棍子一转反制住了他，迪尔姆德索性踏进一步，猛地伸直双臂，双手握住棍子压向吉尔伽美什胸口，在他后退时趁机伸脚扫向他的脚后跟，在吉尔伽美什失去平衡的同时把他压倒在地；吉尔伽美什后背朝下摔在地毯上，迪尔姆德迅速抽回棍子直指向他的喉咙，与此同时，吉尔伽美什的棍子也停在他左耳上方的太阳穴旁边。  
　　在周围爆发出一阵掌声和欢呼的同时，他们两个才意识到门口挤满了人。迪尔姆德起身时抓住吉尔伽美什的胳膊把他从地上拉了起来。  
　　“我看他们没问题了。”韦伯说，点了根烟。  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　第二天一早迪尔姆德走进更衣室时，发现吉尔伽美什又早他一步。然后他想起吉尔伽美什是技术部的负责人，在测试之前要检查机甲的状态，不过这些工作应该也能交给其他人去做。  
　　吉尔伽美什回头看了他一眼，继续把胳膊伸到操作服的袖子里去。他们两人昨晚都一言不发地回了宿舍，迪尔姆德思忖着是不是该说点什么，他觉得自己对吉尔伽美什有些误解，不该在与他相识仅仅两天的时候就断定他是一个怎样的人。他确实具备驾驶员应有的能力，虽然他的动机仍然让迪尔姆德无法理解——不过如果在今天的记忆同步中吉尔伽美什能向他敞开头脑，也许他能了解更多。  
　　他们离开更衣室，在装配室中让工作人员替他们安装好操作服外部装甲，然后一前一后走进了驾驶舱。  
　　“听着，”戴上头盔之前，吉尔伽美什突然说，用的是公事公办的语气：“今天同步测试之后我们还要继续保持连线，你需要熟悉机甲，学习怎样操作格里芬的武器系统。虽然在与我保持记忆同步的时候，我脑中关于如何操作格里芬的资讯会和你共享，但我要你把这些都记在你自己的脑子里，明白了吗？”  
　　“是。”迪尔姆德回答，在这个基地上，吉尔伽美什毕竟是他的前辈；他倒是挺高兴他们能正常地进行对话，这让他对接下来的同步测试增加了一些信心。  
　　窗外的仓库中，机甲的头部与身体对接完毕。  
　　“准备就绪。”韦伯说。  
　　“开启神经搭桥系统，倒数计时……”  
　　“好好干，先生们。”斯坎达尔对着话筒声音隆隆地说。  
　　“神经搭桥开始。”  
　　迪尔姆德在猎人学院时的搭档库丘林是他从小到大的朋友，两家人的房子只隔着一道篱笆墙，他们的关系近到穿一条裤子的程度。他们的记忆互相关联，因此记忆同步相当容易，在彼此的大脑中看不到多少新鲜的东西。而现在，迪尔姆德的头脑中正被源源不断地灌入完全陌生的记忆，他正看着与他毫无关联的、另一个人的人生；他现在的搭档那生活优渥、无忧无虑的童年和备受关注的少年时代与他自己的记忆一同在眼前掠过，他好像在突然之间才发觉自己认识了这个人一辈子，又好像他就是这个人。  
　　他们的记忆在K-Day重合了，一个在废墟中奔跑，一个难以置信地看着42寸液晶屏幕上科幻电影般的场景；然后吉尔伽美什的记忆开始越来越破碎零乱，最终在一条医院的白色走廊一闪而过之后漆黑一片，就像是在夜晚中两辆向相反方向疾行的列车在短暂的并行之后终于分开时车窗外留下的黑暗一样。  
　　但是他们的连接并没有断开，迪尔姆德感觉得到；就像他站在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，仍能感到身后有人和他背对背地站在一起一样。  
　　“右脑半球校准。”  
　　迪尔姆德抬起右手，屈伸手指；在他的右侧，吉尔伽美什正做着与他相同的动作；在4号仓中，钢铁猎人也抬起了右手，弯曲着它巨大的手指。  
　　“左脑半球校准。”  
　　他们又抬起左手，注视着手臂向前神展；然后同时双手握拳，将拳头相对撞在一起。技术部的工作人员聚集在金属楼梯和平台上，仰头注视着格里芬做出相同的动作，它的两只拳头相撞时发出雷鸣般的巨响，在仓库中回荡。  
　　韦伯看着显示屏上的数据。“记忆同步稳定，”他转向伊斯坎达尔，“非常契合，真是惊人。超过了格里芬以往的同步数据，比吉尔伽美什之前的测试成绩还要好些。”  
　　“我就知道他们不会让我失望。”伊斯坎达尔说。  
　　同步测试之后，吉尔伽美什给迪尔姆德讲解了格里芬的武器配置与操作方法。猎人学院中的模拟机都是统一配置，但各个基地的机甲都不相同，操作方法也略有出入。格里芬最强的武器是胸口的等离子加农炮，最大能量输出时可以把怪兽射个对穿；双手腕处可伸出刀刃，同时在两臂配备冷冻武器。格里芬的各个主要关节都装有液压驱动装置，比其他三代机甲更灵活，速度更快。  
　　他们能通过机甲的“眼睛”——前方的屏幕看到外面的情景，迪尔姆德因为第一次看到机甲正和自己同时动作而相当兴奋，并且盼望他们能离开仓库真正的走一走；但和他的大脑连接在一起的吉尔伽美什表示今天没门，不过最近他们可能会被分配去海岸线做警备工作。

　　迪尔姆德在格斗训练室消磨了一个下午，不过这次没人陪他对练。晚餐时间，他端着餐盘寻找座位时，听到伊斯坎达尔的大嗓门喊道：“这儿，迪尔姆德！”  
　　迪尔姆德回头，一张八人位的长桌旁坐着伊斯坎达尔和韦伯，没有其他人。他走过去坐在伊斯坎达尔旁边。  
　　“今天的测试表现得不错。”伊斯坎达尔说，拍了一下迪尔姆德的后背，差点让迪尔姆德一头栽进自己的餐盘里去。  
　　“谢谢，怎么没看到吉尔伽美什？”迪尔姆德问，向四周扫了一眼。  
　　“大概还在技术部吧。不用担心，就算他下来得晚也不会没饭吃，我们的厨师挺喜欢他，毕竟没他的资助我们可没这么好的伙食。”  
　　原来如此，迪尔姆德看着自己盘子里的牛排、烤土豆、沙拉和苹果派。他原以为因为这里是有战斗任务的基地伙食才比军队和学院里好。  
　　“今天他让你看他的记忆了吗？”伊斯坎达尔凑近迪尔姆德问道，韦伯也在伊斯坎达尔另一边探头盯着他看；不知道是不是幻觉，迪尔姆德觉得他们的表情都有点八卦。  
　　“是的，但不是全部，”迪尔姆德有些困惑地说，“K-Day之后的记忆很模糊，再之后就看不到了。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔摸着胡子，韦伯说：“至少他给你看了一部分。在你之前和他通感过的人什么都看不到，这对他们来说可不是什么愉快的事情。”  
　　迪尔姆德明白他的意思。本应让记忆全部敞开的记忆同步中，只有自己的记忆被对方看了个遍，包括那些隐秘的、私人的回忆，而没有看到对方的记忆，这会让人觉得非常不公平。尤其这种状况是吉尔伽美什有意导致的，大概和他搭档的人会觉得自己被耍了吧。  
　　不过吉尔伽美什这一次确实让迪尔姆德看到了他14年的记忆，并向他敞开了自己的思想，让迪尔姆德知道他是一个怎样的人；他驾驶机甲的动机的确就像他所说的那样，他并不是为了其他人而驾驶机甲，也不觉得人类有多值得去拯救；但他也从不认为人类会输。在他的字典里没有“输”这个字，他清楚地明白自己肩负的责任，对于自己要做什么毫不迷惘。这些对迪尔姆德来说已经足够了。  
　　“K-Day那天他不在旧金山吧。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔目光游移。“我想告诉你也无所谓吧，毕竟都是可以调查到的事情，但是他没有给你看到全部一定有他自己的理由。”他和心不在焉地用叉子戳着土豆的韦伯交换了一下目光，“他像你一样，因为入侵事件失去了亲人。当天他不在旧金山，而是跟着学校的三名教师和另外十一个孩子在纽约参加一个什么比赛。他在电视上看到了新闻，但是没能立即赶回去，飞往旧金山的航班全都取消了。他的父母死于怪兽的血液引发的疾病。我第一次见到他是他十八岁那年，他跟着公司的调查员来基地考察。他非常喜欢机甲，对猎人计划很感兴趣，然后就参与了一些工程项目。他二十岁继承家业时正式成了我们的顾问。格里芬就是他参与建造的，是第一台三代机甲。”  
　　“你没有问过他为什么参与猎人计划，为什么同意做驾驶员吗？”  
　　“没有。”伊斯坎达尔回答，似乎有些明白迪尔姆德为什么问这个问题，“但只要他的意愿是向着好的方向，原因是什么又有什么关系？”他爽朗地笑了几声。  
　　警报声在这时突然响了起来。  
　　“缺口警报。怪兽，单个信号，三级。”  
　　“真不是时候啊，走吧。”伊斯坎达尔说，和韦伯一起站起身来，迪尔姆德看着几乎没动的晚餐，叉起半个苹果派塞进了嘴里。

　　  
　　五分钟后，迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什回到了驾驶舱里，一切准备就绪。  
　　“两位，这是实战。”伊斯坎达尔低沉严肃的声音从通讯器里传来，“不要让怪兽进入死亡冲刺区域，务必在远海就把它干掉。”  
　　“是，长官。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　“开启4号仓门。”  
　　固定住机甲的固定架依次移开，机甲缓缓向前移动，两扇巨大的仓门在警报声中向两侧滑开；夕阳刚刚沉落，触目所及的海面尚且平静，天空和倒映着天空的水面都呈现着一种令人联想到极地与冰的蓝色；海水就在钢铁猎人的脚下。  
　　“准备就绪。”吉尔伽美什说。  
　　“激活机甲。”  
　　迪尔姆德与吉尔伽美什同时抬起右脚，在操作席上做出向前迈步的动作，机甲巨人迈出仓门，踏进海中。  
　　韦伯的声音响了起来：“这是只三级怪兽，代号海啸。目前位置在圣卡塔利娜岛东方15英里处，正在向亨廷顿比奇方向移动。”  
　　迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什驱动机甲转向屏幕上标示出的方向。虽然操作服并没有触觉传感，但是通过操作席的连接，他们仍然能感到在水中迈步前进的滞重感；他们越来越深入大海。  
　　“指挥室，目标位置？”吉尔伽美什问。  
　　“它刚刚改变了方向，等等……它向着你们的方向去了！”  
　　“在哪个方向？”  
　　“正前方！”  
　　他们停下脚步，盯着前方的水域。海面似乎没有什么变化，一小波浪涛正在向他们涌来——然后他们意识到自己是在265英尺高的机甲中，迎面而来的可不是什么小波浪。  
　　“格里芬，它正在向你逼近，看到了吗？”  
　　他们没有回答，全神贯注地注视着那波越来越近的海浪，为了防止怪兽直接从水下发动攻击，他们让机甲做出防御姿势，应对可能到来的冲击，然而怪兽似乎对前方的障碍物十分不满，从水中一跃而出，掀起的海水发出轰然巨响。  
　　他们对这怪兽的第一印象是一条长了四条腿的乌贼——至少从露出水面的部分来看，它就像一条头尾倒了个个儿的巨乌贼，头部呈三角形，巨大的、圆筒似的身躯覆盖着坚硬的、岩石般粗砺的深色皮肤，向机甲挥舞过来的巨大爪子上有四根又长又尖的爪尖，看上去只要一下就能撕裂机甲的钢铁表面。  
　　它向格里芬直扑过来，吉尔伽美什的脑子里想着速战速决，迪尔姆德没有异议；他们没有抵挡，而是直接挥出右拳，迎面砸向怪兽的头部左侧，怪兽被打得歪向一边，他们又挥起左拳，揍向它的另一边脑袋；连续攻击四次之后，怪兽伸出爪子抓住了格里芬将要再次砸下去的右拳，另一只爪子抓住了机甲的左肩，迪尔姆德清晰地听到尖利的爪子刮擦钢铁的声音；它张大嘴吼叫着，嘴巴周围数条乌贼一样的触手全部伸展开，荧光蓝色的口腔几乎填满了屏幕，里面呈圆形排列着层层叠叠的牙齿，像七鳃鳗的嘴巴一样。  
　　迪尔姆德感到一阵厌恶，不过其中吉尔伽美什的感觉应该占了大部分；他们同时一抖右手，机甲被怪兽抓住的右手腕猛地弹出刀刃，直接戳进怪兽的爪子，当它的力道松开一些时顺势一挑，将整个爪子切了下来。  
　　怪兽嚎叫着放开了机甲，脑袋俯冲过来，似乎想要直接咬上格里芬；他们再次挥拳，狠狠地砸在它的嘴巴下方，怪兽向后倒去，然后钻进了水里。  
　　他们明白绝对不能让怪兽把自己拖倒，拽进水中去。天空还没有完全暗下来，海水却像吸收了光线一般漆黑；幸而怪兽身上荧光蓝色的纹路在水下隐约可见；它在水中游动迅速，掠过机甲左侧，然后突然用粗短的尾巴扫向机甲的脚；格里芬向后踉跄了一下，迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什立即后撤右脚蹬地，稳住了机甲。  
　　怪兽在他们身后蹿出水面，扑向格里芬的后背；在它接触到机甲的一瞬间，他们顺势弯腰，将它向前摔了出去。怪兽落水后立即回身扑了过来，看起来完全被激怒了；他们不得不伸出双手卡住它粗壮的脖子。它右臂的断茬试图抓住机甲，在金属表面上划出咯啦咯啦的声音，另一只完好的爪子向机甲的头部挥了过来——迪尔姆德猛地抽回左手，留下吉尔伽美什独自控制右手抓着它的脖子，举起左手的同时弹出刀刃，怪兽挥过来的爪子正撞在刀刃上，这下它完好的右爪也被削掉了。迪尔姆德放低手腕往前一送，刀刃直接刺进了它的右眼。  
　　怪兽疯狂地用两只残缺的前爪在格里芬的钢铁外壳上抓挠，张开嘴咬了过来；那些触手似乎陡然伸长了两倍，要代替被砍掉的爪子牢牢抓住机甲。  
　　“挡住！”吉尔伽美什喊道，迪尔姆德和他一起竖起双臂，做出拳击手防御的姿势，那些触手卷上两只前臂，他们将胳膊压低，然后用力分开，拉扯着让怪兽的嘴巴大张，吉尔伽美什在同时打开了等离子加农炮的开关。  
　　格里芬胸前的最终武器旋转着打开，正对着怪兽的嘴巴；等离子炮蓄力时间五秒，接着一共发射了三发，荧光蓝色的血浆四溅，破碎的触手、肉块和牙齿飞得到处都是，最后一发从它的后脑穿了出去。  
　　怪兽轰然倒进海水之中，迪尔姆德和吉尔伽美什盯着水面上泛起一片蓝色的血，仍然不敢松懈。

　　“目标生命迹象消失。”  
　　韦伯挥手放大了屏幕，上面只剩下一个代表格里芬的亮点。  
　　“干掉了，”他有些困惑地说，似乎对这个结果不太确定似的，“怪兽被干掉了！赢了！”  
　　他看向伊斯坎达尔；指挥室中的工作人员面面相觑，然后爆发出一阵欢呼。  
　　这场战斗持续时间不到十五分钟，刷新了机甲战的纪录。

　　海面恢复了平静，迪尔姆德仍在喘着粗气，按下了通讯按钮：“指挥室，目标还活着吗？”  
　　“你们成功了！干得漂亮！”伊斯坎达尔的声音伴着嘈杂的欢呼和口哨声回答道。  
　　他们沉默了一会儿，然后吉尔伽美什骂了句脏话。“每次溅上血和内脏都得穿上防护服工作。”  
　　迪尔姆德看向他，没发现自己正在不由自主地咧嘴笑着；吉尔伽美什看着他，出乎意料地，他也在头盔后面回应了他一个真心实意的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17

　　迪尔姆德独自来到基地的医务室，敲了敲门上的磨砂玻璃，然后径直推门走了进去。与整座基地钢铁与混凝土的粗犷风格不同，这里就像一个小型医院。走进门后首先看到的就是宽敞的办公与等候区，四壁洁白，墙上贴着预防流行疾病和外伤紧急处理方法的海报；几扇屏风和米黄的布帘隔开检查处置区和几张病床。另外有三扇门，分别通往X光室、化验室和手术室。作为一个有近千人驻扎和工作于此的军事基地，这里的医疗设备已经相当完善了；他们有两名医生和六名护士轮流当值，可以进行常规手术，平日里的小毛病和外伤都可以应付，而严重的疾病和外伤仍需送到室内设备更加完善的医院进行治疗。  
　　坐在办公桌边对着电脑屏幕的间桐医生听到迪尔姆德进来，从椅子上站起身，看向他的身后。  
　　“你的搭档在哪里？”他问。  
　　“他还有工作。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　按照规定，执行任务回来之后，他们要先到伊斯坎达尔那里报到，报告指挥官需要知道的任务细节；另外，虽然他们都是经过严格的身体机能评估才被选为游侠的，但第一次实战后他们的所属基地仍需再次对他们进行身体以及大脑两个方面的检测，以保证他们确实可以胜任今后艰难的任务。  
　　但吉尔伽美什回来后连指挥室都没去，看着迪尔姆德在指挥室那层下了电梯，而他要直接到技术部去。对此伊斯坎达尔和韦伯都毫不意外，用韦伯的原话说，“那家伙就是个无药可救的机甲狂人这，出乎意料又情理之中地是个工作狂。”而迪尔姆德对他们的放任态度有些不以为然；他仍然认为吉尔伽美什的行为太过自作主张，缺乏军人的服从和纪律性，不过吉尔伽美什本来也不是军人，没办法对他要求这些。  
　　“好吧。”医生说，翻着手中的档案，“在此之前的测试和实验中我们对他做过不少各种方面的评估，我想他应该没什么问题。”  
　　迪尔姆德看着他拖着不怎么灵活的左腿走到档案柜边，把吉尔伽美什的档案收回抽屉里。他是个日本人，听说他原本在东京基地工作，后来才调到这里；他的头发灰白，烧伤的疤痕几乎蔓延整个左脸，迪尔姆德怀疑他瞳孔发白的左眼也已经失明了，但他仍是个很出色的医生。这些伤疤是怪兽“女巫”在东京登陆时留给他的，在猎人学院，在Shatterdome基地，迪尔姆德见过、听过许多人和他们的亲人与朋友经历过与此相似或更加严重的、无法挽回的伤痛，而这也在一次次地提醒迪尔姆德他们现在是在做什么，而自己又为什么来到这里。  
　　检查之后迪尔姆德回到宿舍，倒在床上不知不觉地睡着了；醒来的时候已经接近十一点钟，他冲了个澡，然后决定去厨房找点吃的安抚一下叫个不停的胃。  
　　没想到食堂仍然灯火通明，有不少人坐在桌边吃着过迟的晚餐。在这种有出战任务的夜晚，基地所能做的就是让厨房也一同加班，保证大家不管多晚结束工作都能吃到热的食物。技术部和机甲仓库中的工作人员陆续涌进食堂，看来他们的工作已经结束了；但迪尔姆德没有看到吉尔伽美什。他站在取餐窗口前，看着那些牛排、肉丸子和意大利面，心里在暗自奇怪自己为什么要去关心一个只认识了几天的家伙，竟然在意起他有没有吃饭；然后他又恍然大悟般地想到——他们可不是只认识了几天，在他们的头脑里，他们已经认识了很多年，就算迪尔姆德对吉尔伽美什十四岁之后的经历一无所知，但也不妨碍他的大脑把他划进需要关心的熟人的类别里去。这差不多是出于迪尔姆德的潜意识或者本能，但要理智地说的话，迪尔姆德甚至不认为他们是朋友。  
　　“你的搭档呢？”给他盛沙拉的厨师问，他是个西班牙人，说话有很重的口音。  
　　“还在工作。”迪尔姆德想也没想地回答。  
　　又是件奇怪的事，让他脱口而出的是一种感觉——一种直觉，不是猜测出或是合理的推论，而是他知道。他知道吉尔伽美什正在技术部工作。  
　　出示点了点头。“他不怎么喜欢来这里吃饭，有时会晚一些直接到厨房里来。我会给他做个三明治，等一下你带给他吧。”  
　　迪尔姆德想说如果他不想按时下来吃饭，那就让他饿着好了；这里可是军事基地，任何人都不是他的保姆。但是想到他在出战任务之后又要在技术部工作到深夜，迪尔姆德又叹了口气；他就是容易心软。  
　　  
　　迪尔姆德来到机甲技术部时，整个楼层似乎已经空无一人。技术部的办公室位于任务指挥室正下方，面积和指挥室一样大。除了工作台和电脑之外，房间中央还有一张很大的正方形桌子，桌上架设着投影屏幕，技术部的会议通常都在这张桌子边进行。迪尔姆德绕过它，走向窗前最大的那张桌子，这个位置应该是属于负责人的；桌子上除了电脑设备和乱七八糟的纸张文具之外，还有一个格里芬的模型。  
　　好吧，迪尔姆德想，吉尔伽美什没在这里，他八成在自己吃饭的这段时间内结束了工作，回宿舍去了。而自己却像个傻瓜一样跑到这儿来。  
　　正当他开始考虑是把三明治送到吉尔伽美什的宿舍还是干脆自己吃掉算了的时候，外面响起踏在金属楼梯上的脚步声，吉尔伽美什推开窗边通往机甲仓库的门走了进来。他穿着夹克和牛仔裤，头发有些潮湿，看来已经洗过了澡。他看到迪尔姆德，询问地挑起眉毛。  
　　“我，呃，我来带这个给你。”迪尔姆德说，把手里的三明治递了过去，同时觉得自己看起来一定傻透了。  
　　吉尔伽美什的目光向下移向他递过来的纸包。就在迪尔姆德以为他会不屑一顾地拒绝时，吉尔伽美什却接过了三明治，剥开蜡纸咬了一大口，有些含糊地问：“那个西班牙厨师做的？”  
　　迪尔姆德点了点头，吉尔伽美什已经把自己扔进了桌前的椅子里，一边咬着三明治一边浏览着屏幕上的数据。  
　　“工作还没有结束？这里只剩你一个人了。”他问。  
　　“我今晚值班。”吉尔伽美什回答，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕，将最后一点食物塞进嘴里，然后把蜡纸揉成一团。  
　　迪尔姆德在心里叹了口气。对于他没道谢又无视了自己还站在这里，他竟然一点都不感到意外。  
　　他正想直接离开，视线又落在了桌子上那个300:1的模型上，然后转向窗外；在仓库中，真正的机甲猎人正待在它的老地方。  
　　迪尔姆德走出那扇敞开的门，来到外面的金属平台上。钢铁巨人沉默地矗立在他的眼前，迪尔姆德几乎不敢相信仅凭两个人的力量就驱动了这个庞然大物。它身上暗红色的涂装已经在数次战斗中磨损，露出了金属原本的色泽；在它的右胸上漆着五个代表已经被它消灭的怪兽的记号，而很快，第六个也将加入进去。这些机甲的诞生与它们带来的胜利足以用“伟大”一词来形容，不管这个时代将会催生出什么，不管人类将会走向何方，这些钢铁巨人仍是只容人敬畏的存在，是人类智慧与科技的极致，信念与力量的结合。  
　　吉尔伽美什不知什么时候站在了他的身边；此时此刻，在这庞然巨物休憩的巢穴之中，只有它和它的两名驾驶员；在作业时那些机械运作的噪音停止之后，在这偌大的空间之中只剩下了一种空洞的寂静。迪尔姆德弯腰伏在栏杆上，看着下方遥远的地面，即使他没有恐高症，这样的高度也足以让他产生不安感。  
　　“很快格里芬就不再是这里唯一的机甲了。”吉尔伽美什说，迪尔姆德转向他，“新的机甲正在阿拉斯加建造，伊斯坎达尔大概在近期就会到猎人学院去物色新的游侠。”  
　　“我以为情势没有这么紧迫。”迪尔姆德说。因为怪兽对几个沿海发达城市造成的破坏和建造、维护机甲的巨大开销，PPDC各成员国的经济都受到了不小的打击，在这个时候，普通人的日子可不怎么好过。而继续建造机甲无疑是对这种现况雪上加霜。  
　　“就目前来说，每个基地有一台机甲服役就可以胜任战斗任务，在怪兽不会继续进化的前提下。”吉尔伽美什说，掏着上衣的口袋，迪尔姆德以为他在找烟，谁知他却拿出两颗金箔纸包装的巧克力，扔了一颗给迪尔姆德。  
　　迪尔姆德接住巧克力，眼睛仍然没有离开吉尔伽美什：“你是说，怪兽会进化到一台机甲无法打败的程度吗？”  
　　“不只如此。你没有想过吗？它们从太平洋底的虫洞中出现，能适应海洋环境，可以在深海中生存，却舍弃面积庞大、猎物丰富的海洋，将人类居住的城市当做目标。它们的行为有明显的目的性，就是破坏；它们的出现时间也有规律可循。因此它们不可能只是为了寻求生存而从一个偶然打开的虫洞钻过来的低等野兽，它们是某种工具。”  
　　迪尔姆德站直身体。虽然在猎人学院已经学习过所有已知的关于怪兽的知识，但他从来没有听说过这种说法。在现阶段人类对怪兽的了解还很少，研究也几乎处于毫无突破的停滞状态；如果事实如吉尔伽美什所说，那么他们面对的就可能是更加可怕的东西。  
　　“这是科学部得出的结论吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什嘲讽地微笑起来。“我见过总部科学实验室那两个家伙，如果怪兽的幼崽像狗那么大，他们会想办法弄一只来偷摸养在床底下的，对此我毫不怀疑。只要他们还头脑清醒，早晚会想到这一点。”  
　　可是这个理论却无法验证，除非有办法穿过虫洞，看一看它们的世界，而之前所有针对虫洞的探查和破坏行动均以失败告终；或者等到事态发展到那一步，但那就已经太晚了。现在人类还只能被动应战，无法主动进攻。  
　　“你为什么不在香港总部？你应该加入他们的科研队伍。”  
　　“因为我住在洛杉矶，”吉尔伽美什说，“而且比起香港基地的那些家伙，伊斯坎达尔比较有趣。”  
　　迪尔姆德犹豫着，不知道是不是应该趁此机会把心里最大的疑问直接问出口；他剥开金箔纸，把巧克力放进嘴里，只是为了有点事情做；因为一直在手心里攥着，巧克力有些融化了。  
　　“那么……”他舔了一下嘴唇，“你为什么不在通感里放开全部的记忆？”  
　　吉尔伽美什本来正心不在焉地看着他的舌头舔过的地方，听到这个问题之后，一丝惊讶在他的脸上一闪而过，他似乎从没想过迪尔姆德会问这个问题；他的表情好像在看着一个问了什么蠢问题的笨蛋一样。  
　　“因为涉及商业机密。”  
　　这次轮到迪尔姆德露出意料之外的表情了。他从来没想过原因会是这个。  
　　“你认为我是会泄露你的商业机密的那种人吗？”  
　　“你当然不会。”吉尔伽美什毫不在意地说，“但是总有人会想方设法地想要得到。”  
　　“这不就证明了你也不信任我吗？”  
　　“信任？一段记忆能代表什么？”吉尔伽美什反问，迪尔姆德本以为他会觉得受到了冒犯，但他的表情却是充满了兴趣的：“如果你可以控制通感的话，你会向一个陌生人敞开全部的记忆吗？”  
　　“我会的，这样比较公平，也代表了我毫无保留地信任我的搭档。”  
　　吉尔伽美什不以为然地哼了一声。“不折不扣的理想主义者。你认为只要自己对他人完全坦诚，对方就会回应你相同程度的信任吗？如果可以选择的话，没人愿意暴露自己记忆中的私密部分。”  
　　“当然没人愿意把隐私暴露给他人，但现实是如果想驾驶机甲，就必须舍弃隐私。”迪尔姆德说，“机甲驾驶员之间的关系不仅仅是搭档，如果我是可以控制通感的一方，为了维持这种关系，能更好地驾驶机甲，我会敞开全部的记忆的。”  
　　“包括你喜欢的其实是男人这种事吗？”吉尔伽美什的笑容里带着几分嘲弄，“包括你从没有认真地拒绝你舅舅的养女的追求，就是因为无法把这件事说出口，最后导致了她的死？”  
　　迪尔姆德愣住了。他就像是被兜头浇了一盆冷水，觉得又难堪又狼狈。他不禁用力握紧了身边的栏杆。  
　　“这是个人的……”  
　　“你想和你的通感搭档谈论隐私？你忘记了你刚才说的话吗？”  
　　“我没有忘记，”迪尔姆德咬牙说道，“但即使如此，也还有一条界限在那里！就算你知道我的一切，也不代表你可以随意谈论它们！”  
　　“我没有谈论，而是在叙述你的想法。”吉尔伽美什慢条斯理地说。“我不想分析你的过去，以此评判你的这种想法是对是错，但是从你身为机甲驾驶员的角度来讲，这种想法的存在却是个潜藏的问题。”  
　　“这和驾驶机甲有什么关系？”迪尔姆德烦躁地问。  
　　“你知道在我们之前的两个驾驶员为什么退役吗？其中一个驾驶员长时间以来一直有轻微的PTSD，但是他自己并没有重视。而他的心理和精神问题在多次任务和这种压力极大的环境下越来越严重，在一次通感测试中影响到了他的搭档，使精神链接出现了严重问题。这个驾驶员当场死亡，而他的搭档现在还躺在医院里，不知道什么时候才会恢复意识。”  
　　迪尔姆德难以置信地看着他，过了好一会儿才说：“所以我们才要做那些检查？但是我没有PTSD。”  
　　“看起来是没有。但是这段记忆是你的一个重担，你不愿谈论它，也没有和心理医生谈过。你一直相信自己是为了人类的未来这种崇高的理由而选择这条路，但实际上却是你由于只有自己一个人活下来的罪恶感而把责任揽在身上。这种心理通常带有自毁倾向。你害怕再次发生第一次通感时的失误，害怕失败，认为没有敞开全部记忆的我是一个不稳定因素；但是事实上，不稳定的正是你自己。”  
　　“但是我在学院的通感测试从来没有出过问题。”迪尔姆德争辩道。  
　　“模拟机怎么能和真正的机甲神经搭桥系统相提并论？而且从你脑中的记忆看，你当时的搭档在某种程度上和你是一样的，英雄主义的傻瓜。在这里的是真正的精神连接和真正的战斗，而我是你真正的搭档。别想着向伊斯坎达尔要求更换搭档，我们两个已经绑在一起了。你当然可以为了他人驾驶机甲，因为你天性如此；但是抛开那些毫无道理的自责吧，我讨厌每次都在你的脑子里看到这种东西。”  
　　迪尔姆德无言以对。他转过身，后腰靠着栏杆，想要仔细思考吉尔伽美什所说的话，却觉得无法理清思绪。记忆同步真的可以把大脑敞开到这种程度，连那些当事人甚至都没有意识的阴影都无所遁形？  
　　“你这样分析过每一个曾经和你记忆同步的人？”他最后问道。  
　　“我还没有无聊到那种程度。我会对你说这些是因为你引起了我的兴趣，而且……”  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头，却发现吉尔伽美什靠近了自己，他看着自己的神情简直像是掠食者盯着食草动物。迪尔姆德皱眉看着他，用眼神警告他不要继续侵入自己的安全距离，但吉尔伽美什根本毫不在乎。他又向前走了一步，迪尔姆德两手紧抓着身后的栏杆，如果吉尔伽美什继续靠近，他可就要被从栏杆边挤下去了；然后吉尔伽美什倾身贴近了他，在他耳边说：“而且我必须承认，你这张脸非常合我的口味。”  
　　迪尔姆德的头脑中顿时一片空白；吉尔伽美什刻意压低了嗓音，呼吸喷在他的耳廓上面，迪尔姆德闻到他头发上洗发水的香味和皮肤上与自己身上相同的肥皂清香。迪尔姆德知道他一定能感到自己的心脏正在剧烈地跳动。  
　　“你从没和人上过床，靠高强度的训练发泄精力，也是因为罪恶感？”  
　　“闭嘴，”迪尔姆德说，声音因为吉尔伽美什正恶意地向他的耳朵吹气而有些颤抖，但是他发觉到自己并不厌恶。他伸出一只手去推吉尔伽美什，希望他的恶作剧玩够了，但吉尔伽美什的身体向前蹭了蹭，迪尔姆德不得不微微后仰上身，觉得后背一凉，赶忙又抓住栏杆。  
　　吉尔伽美什的嘴唇从他耳边离开，站直身体，与他面对着面，他们现在几乎鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
　　“思想并非言语，”他对着迪尔姆德的嘴唇说，“没有那么明晰，但却绝对真实。这种联系超越任何独立个体之间的联系。你已经意识到机甲驾驶员之间的关系有多紧密了吧。”  
　　他们的身体贴在一起，吉尔伽美什就这样巧妙地把迪尔姆德困在了栏杆边，让他不敢乱动；他将右手压上迪尔姆德紧抓着栏杆的左手，以一种暧昧的方式沿着手臂向上，滑过线条漂亮的结实肌肉，来到肩膀，再从身侧向下，抚上腰际。  
　　“而身体上更亲密一些再好不过。”他接着说，有些沙哑的嗓音甚至可以说相当性感。  
　　他从那双嘴唇上抬起视线，注视着迪尔姆德有些不知所措的金色眼睛，后者显然还处于大脑空白的状态，他的手指趁机顺着他后腰的曲线钻进了运动裤的裤腰。  
　　迪尔姆德这才挣扎着想要推开他，却被他紧紧箍住了腰，按在自己身前。  
　　“别突然挣扎，你想掉下去吗？”  
　　“你想干什么？”  
　　吉尔伽美什向前挺腰作为回答。迪尔姆德能感觉到他胯间的硬物正抵着自己，而令他更加难堪的是他自己的状况也差不多。他不是没有过被同性搭讪的经历，但这样充满挑逗的接触还是第一次。  
　　他把一只胳膊挤进两人胸前，想要挡开吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什竟然真的后退了一步，与他稍微拉开了距离，但紧接着，他的手就覆盖上了他半硬的下身，手指隔着内裤揉搓着那里。  
　　迪尔姆德屏住了呼吸才控制住没有呻吟出声。吉尔伽美什那只空闲的手攀上了他的脖颈，抓住他，迫使他与自己对视，就像是想要将他表情中最细微的变化都收进眼底。迪尔姆德垂下眼睛避开他的视线，在随着他手上的动作而蹿上腰间的阵阵酥麻中觉得膝盖发软。而吉尔伽美什仍然在隔着布料不紧不慢地抚弄着他，这缓慢累积的快感对正在兴奋渴求的身体本能来说远远不够——他不由自主地、有些焦急地贴向吉尔伽美什的手，从嘴唇间泄出的短促而快速的喘息好像在无声地请求。  
　　吉尔伽美什却停止了动作，抓住他的裤腰连同内裤向下一拉，他那已经完全挺立的阴茎暴露在空气中，因为从前端渗出的液体而泛着湿润的水光。  
　　不等迪尔姆德抗议——不过此时迪尔姆德也不知道是该抗议他就这么脱了自己的裤子还是该抗议他停下来——吉尔伽美什就掰开他紧握着栏杆的手，两手抓住他的腰，让他转了个身，像对待一只驯服的大型猛兽一样按着他的后脖颈强迫他向前弯腰伏在栏杆上。  
　　迪尔姆德脑子不甚清楚地任他摆布，当他感到吉尔伽美什的手指滑上他的臀缝时，才猛然惊醒地意识到他想干什么。  
　　“你该不会是想在这里？！”迪尔姆德想挣脱开他，但吉尔伽美什捏着他脖颈的力道加重了，“会被监控拍下来的！”  
　　“这里没有摄像头。”吉尔伽美什说，从衣袋里拿出一管凡士林，将白色的膏体挤在手指上。他压低身体，贴上迪尔姆德的后背，一只手绕到他身前去，扶住他的阴茎，用食指尖轻搓着顶端，同时另一只手沾着润滑剂抚摸着紧闭的褶皱，探入进去。  
　　迪尔姆德把脸埋进交叉压在栏杆上的胳膊中间，忍耐着被侵入般的不适感，难以相信自己竟然就这么被他引导着走到了这一步，默许了他将要做的事。  
　　吉尔伽美什放开抚慰他的手，抚过他臀部和大腿上绷紧的肌肉，将沾在手指上的体液涂抹在富有弹性的皮肤上；他加进了第二根手指，接着是第三根，对没有经验的迪尔姆德来说进度显然过快，他闷哼了一声。  
　　扩张的过程简直无比煎熬，迪尔姆德觉得实在不明白做这种事的乐趣在哪里，直到他身体里面的手指摩擦过光滑内壁的某一处。  
　　迪尔姆德发出一声短促的抽气声，全身都在难以名状的快感中掠过一阵战栗，有些软下去的性器再次挺立起来，透明的液体从前端滴落。  
　　手指离开了；迪尔姆德终于舒了口气，这感觉无比轻松，但也有些空虚；然后他感到火热的硬物抵了上来。  
　　吉尔伽美什两只手抓住迪尔姆德的臀部，用拇指按着饱满的肌肉分开臀缝，将自己缓缓埋进他的身体。这可比手指困难得多，迪尔姆德下意识地弓着脊背，想要逃开。  
　　他感到吉尔伽美什的体温再次贴近过来，他在他的耳边说：“给我放松一些。”  
　　他的声音同样是压抑和忍耐的，迪尔姆德突然很想看看他现在的表情。他回过头，直接迎上了那双燃烧的火焰一般的眼睛；他们在那短暂的片刻里互相凝视着，接着吉尔伽美什就伸手钳住了他的下巴，吻了上来。  
　　当他们的唇舌绞缠时，他们的身体也在一寸一寸地互相嵌合；迪尔姆德仍然无法忽视那种疼痛和不适，同时又无法停止地与吉尔伽美什一起互相掠夺着彼此的呼吸，就像在沙漠中跋涉许久的人在痛苦中无法停止地渴饮海市蜃楼中的甘泉。这还是他第一次体味到这种被大脑欣然放纵的混乱，他的身体放松下来，让那硬热的入侵物完全没入。  
　　吉尔伽美什放开了他的嘴唇，迪尔姆德感到他沾着汗水的额头抵在自己的肩胛骨上；他的发丝扫过他裸露的后颈，吉尔伽美什直起身体，开始律动起来。  
　　迪尔姆德不由自主地挺直了脊背，吉尔伽美什扶着他臀部的双手滑向他的腰，将他身上背心的下摆向上推去；他的腰线完美，柔韧兼具力量，吉尔伽美什的掌心流连在上面，用指腹扫过他的肋侧，感到他的身体因这触摸而轻微颤抖；他看着自己在他的身体中进出，而那温暖和柔软让他每一次都想要更加深入，想向他需索更多。  
　　他加快了撞击的速度，每一次都准确地摩擦着他身体中的敏感点；迪尔姆德觉得浑身发软，几乎站不住了；他咬住自己的手腕，发出含糊不清的、压抑的喘息和呻吟，本就带着些鼻音的声音此时听起来简直像是在哽咽。  
　　迪尔姆德甚至没有感到吉尔伽美什按上了他因为低着头而突出的后颈骨节，直到那只手滑进他的下颌下方，强迫他抬起了头；那只手食指的指腹来回磨蹭着他湿润的下唇，然后探进口腔，滑过他的齿列；他的大脑就像浸在了酒精中一般无法正常思考、对理智的那一部分不管不顾；他用舌头卷上那根手指，用舌尖描摹着骨节。过了好一会儿他才觉察到自己正将视线落在前方不远处的格里芬上，他差点儿忘了他们身处戒备森严的军事基地，正在猎人机甲的仓库里做爱。  
　　迪尔姆德的后穴猛地收缩，差点让吉尔伽美什就这么射出来；他觉得膝盖打着弯，没有力气站直，刚才他还伏在栏杆上，这会儿已经是两手抓着栏杆，把头埋在双臂中间。当快感逼迫得他濒临界限、让他觉得再也支撑不住时，吉尔伽美什从他身体中退了出去，用胳膊圈住他的腰，把他放倒在了地上。  
　　他仰面倒在吉尔伽美什扔在地上的夹克上面，吉尔伽美什因为惯性跟着压在了他的身上。他身上的T恤摩擦着他赤裸的下身，迪尔姆德无法思考地抬起双腿环住了吉尔伽美什的腰，将他压向自己。  
　　“真是没想到啊。”吉尔伽美什说，注视着他那双迷蒙的、隐约透出一点狂热的金色眼睛。“这么食髓知味，你真的是第一次吗？”  
　　“别废话。”迪尔姆德沙哑地说，拽住他的衣领把他扯了过来。  
　　他们吞咽着对方的呼吸和味道，吉尔伽美什张开手指，用手掌扶住他的臀部，再次进入他；他不再规律而循序渐进地带领他品味欲望，而是像将野兽放出囚笼般地任欲望吞噬着他们。他进出的节奏越来越快，每一次都用力地碾压着那一点，迪尔姆德在这种猛烈的感觉下简直无所适从，他混乱地搂着吉尔伽美什的脖子，手指纠缠着他的金发；吉尔伽美什不得不用两手支撑着地面，任他像考拉一样攀附着他。在最后几次放缓动作但有力的挺入中，迪尔姆德紧抓住他肩膀上的的衣料，额头抵着他的颈窝，他们就这么达到高潮，保持着这样的姿势直到身体不由自主的颤抖停止。  
　　虽然躺在金属地面上并不舒服，但他们还是紧贴在一起休息了一会儿。然后吉尔伽美什伸展四肢，抬起身体，用手臂支撑着脸颊，看着迪尔姆德。  
　　“感觉如何？”  
　　迪尔姆德呆看着仍然耸立在原处的格里芬，翻身仰面躺着，用手捂住了脸。  
　　“印象深刻，真是谢谢了。”他带着几分嘲讽和不太认真的怒意说道，强烈的羞耻感里则有一半是替吉尔伽美什感到害臊，因为他真想不到他居然会问这种问题。  
　　“我得这样走回去？”他放下手之后说，坐起身来，看着自己身上这一片狼藉；背心揉得皱巴巴的，腿间和小腹上沾着精液。  
　　在他站起身穿好裤子时，吉尔伽美什也懒洋洋地站了起来，整理好衣服，捡起地上的夹克扔在他身上。  
　　“擦一擦，或者披着它回去。”  
　　虽然深夜的基地里不会有人四处走动，但迪尔姆德还是披上了夹克。他看着吉尔伽美什。  
　　他想问这究竟算是什么，虽然他明白吉尔伽美什可能只是一时心血来潮，但他们毕竟是驾驶机甲的搭档，他不希望在下一次通感中被吉尔伽美什看到自己在意这件事情而被他嘲笑，他不想对吉尔伽美什心存芥蒂。  
　　吉尔伽美什的脸上带着慵懒的笑意，也注视着他，等待着，就好像他知道迪尔姆德会问出什么问题。  
　　但是迪尔姆德什么都没说。


End file.
